bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Gin Ichimaru
Galeria Gina z anime Obrazki profilowe O297 Profilowe Gina.png|Były Kapitan 3. Oddziału, Gin Ichimaru. Bleach - 307 - Large 16.jpg|Gin Ichimaru. Od35 Gin.png|Ichimaru. Ep306 Profilowe Gina.png|Gin. Historia GinOffersRangikuFood.png|Gin oferuje Rangiku jedzenie. Gin jako dziecko ślubuje śmierć.jpg|Gin ślubuje zabić Aizena. O308 Gin poprzysięga zemstę.png|Gin oświadcza, że stanie się Shinigami. Odc208 Młody Gin.png|Młody Ichimaru po zabiciu żołnierza 3. rangi 5. Oddziału. O307 Aizen zdradza Ginowi słaby punkt Kyoki Suigetsu.png|Sōsuke zdradza Ichimaru słaby punkt Kyōki Suigetsu. Kapitan Aizen i porucznik Ichimaru.jpg|Gin jako wicekapitan Aizena. Agent Shinigami O20 Ichimaru i Zaraki.png|Gin i Zaraki pojawiają się przed Byakuyą. O20 Ichimaru uspokaja Zarakiego.png|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę. Soul Society O21 Ichimaru pojawia się przed ryoka.png|Gin pojawia się przed Ryoka. O22 Ichimaru pojawia się przed Ichigo, Jidanbo i Yoruichi.png|Gin staje naprzeciw Jidanbō i Ryoka. O22 Ichigo krzyżuje miecz z Ichimaru.png|Gin walczy z Ichigo. O22 Yoruichi zszokowana postawą Ichigo do Ichimaru.png|Ichigo staje do walki z Ginem. O22 Zanoakuto Ichimaru.png|Zanpakutō Gina. O22 Ichimaru żegna się z ryoka.png|Gin żegna się z wrogami. O24 Zaraki rozmawia z Ichimaru.png|Gin rozmawia z Zarakim. O24 Ichimaru świadkiem kłótki Mayuriego z Zarakim.png|Gin uczestniczy w kłotni Kenpachiego i Mayuriego. O25 Sui-Feng, Retsu, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Ichimaru, Zaraki i Tosen otrzymują alarm.png|Kapitanowie zostają poinformowani o wtargnięciu Ryoka. O25 Hitsugaya podsłuchuje rozmowę Aizena i Gina.png|Gin rozmawia z Aizenem. Izuru vs. Momo.jpg|Izuru broni Gina przed atakiem Hinamori. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Hitsugaya zamraża ramię Gina. O48 czerwone oczy Gina.png|Gin spogląda na Hitsugayę. RangikuCapturesGin.jpg|Matsumoto zatrzymuje Ichimaru. Arrancar GinAsHeAppearedInTheArrancarArc.jpg|Gin podsłuchujący rozmowę Aizena z Grimmjowem. Hueco Mundo O145 Aizen, Gin i Tosen pojawiają się na spotkaniu Espady.png|Gin wraz z Aizenem i Kaname pojawiają się na spotkaniu z Espadą. Sztuczna Karakura Garganta Espada.jpg|Gin, Aizen i Tōsen przybywają z Arrancarami do Karakury. Od266 W Sztucznej Karakurze.png|Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze z Aizenem i Tōsenem. AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia Genryūsaia przez Hooleera. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru.jpg|Ichigo kontra Gin. GinSwordExtensionEp285.jpg|Miecz Gina. Gin Shinso.png| Gin shocked.png|Zszokowany Gin. O297 Ichimaru wyjawia długość Kamishini no Yari.png|Ichimaru wyjawia długość Kamishini no Yari. O301 Gin otwiera oczy.png|Gin otwiera oczy. O301 Ichigo rozczarowuje Ichimaru.png|Rozczarowany Ichimaru z pożałowaniem poleca Kurosakiemu ucieczkę. O301 Gin i Aizen przechodzą przez Senkaimon.png|Senkaimon otwarty. AizenGinArriveKarakuraTown.jpg|Gin i Aizen kierują się do prawdziwej Karakury. Ep302 Gin i Aizen wkraczają do Karakury.png|Renegaci stają na skraju miasteczka. Aizen kill Human.jpg|Aizen idąc z Ginem zabija człowieka swoim Reiatsu. Ep302 Odbicie w okularach.png|Gin, Aizen, Arisawa i Ogawa w odbiciu okularów. Ep306 Gin i Arisawa.png|Arisawa i Ichimaru przyglądają się Kanonjiemu. Ep306_Matsumoto_wyrywa_się_Ginowi.png|Rangiku wyrywa się z uścisku Gina. O306 Ichimaru grozi Rangiku.png|Były kapitan 3. Oddziału kieruje miecz na Matsumoto. O307 Ichimaru kontra Aizen.png|Ichimaru zdradza Sōsuke i próbuje go zabić. O307 Gin sięga po Hōgyoku.png|Gin realizuje swój plan. O307 Aizen przecina Gina.png|Aizen przecina zdrajcę. O308 Aizen wyrywa Ginowi rękę.png|Sōsuke wyrywa Ichimaru rękę. O308 Aizen przebija Gina.png|Aizen przebija Ichimaru. O308 Gin wypuszcza krew z ust.png|Strużka krwi wylatuje z ust Gina. O308 Śmiertelnie ranny Ichimaru.png|Śmiertelnie ranny Ichimaru. O308 Rangiku rzuca się w kierunku Ichimaru.png|Ostatnie spotkanie Ichimaru i Matsumoto. O308 Łzy na twarzy Ichimaru.png|Łzy Rangiku spadają na twarz Gina. O308 Rangiku odwraca się od martwego Gina.png|Matsumoto nad ciałem Ichimaru. Od308 To naprawdę ty.png|Aizen pyta się Ichigo, czy to naprawdę on. Omake O16 Gin w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama.png|Gin w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama. O275 Ichimaru, Kaname i Sosuke relaksują się wewnątrz Jokaku Enjo.png|Ichimaru ogrzewa się przy płomieniach Jōkaku Enjō. Okładki Bleach_Vol._7_Cover.jpg Bleach_Vol._35_Cover.jpg Bleach_Vol._72_Cover.jpg Galeria Gina z mangi Historia R-105 młody Ichimaru.png|Młody Ichimaru. R533 Gin i Tousen.png|Kaname i Gin w laboratorium Aizena. Soul Society C75 cover.jpg| Ichimaru na okładce 75. rozdziału. R82 Okładka.jpg|Gin na okładce 82. rozdziału. C145 cover Gin Ichimaru.png|Gin na okładce 145. rozdziału. Bleach okladka 20.jpg|Gin na okładce 20.tomu. Ichimaru.jpg 169. koniec hipnozy.png|Gin i Rangiku na okładce 169. rozdziału. Sztuczna Karakura T47 Tom.jpg|Ichimaru na okładce 47. tomu. R247 Okładka.png|Gin, Aizen i Tōsen na okładce 247. rozdziału. R320 Okładka.png|Gin na okładce 320 rozdziału. GinsBankai.png Kamshini no yari 14 km.png|Ichigo atakowany przez Gina. Gin releases Bankai.png AizenIchimaruTosen0.jpg Hiyori in Half 2.jpg Aizen destroys janitor.png Butou Renjin.png Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Gin Ichimaru.png Karakuraarrival.jpg ENTERKARAKURA.jpg Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg Gin is defeated by Aizen.png Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png 399. BOGOBÓJCA.png|Ichimaru na okładce 399. rozdziału. Animacje z Ginem Young_Ichimaru2.gif|Młody Ichimaru po zabiciu żołnierza 3. rangi 5. Oddziału. Shinso.gif|Shikai Gina – Shinsō. En el anime Hiyori no es destrozada sino herida gravemente.gif|Ichimaru przebija Hiyori. Kamishini no Yari.gif|Bankai Ichimaru – Kamishini no Yari. GinPutsAHoleInAizen.gif|Korose, Kamishini no Yari. Kategoria:Galerie